


Sometimes, The Praise Isn't Worth It (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Flash, Identity reveal. [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, F/M, Identity Reveal, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Protective Joe West, Team Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: It had been two weeks since the Flash was last seen, and people were starting to notice...The precinct gets a visitor from earth 38.





	Sometimes, The Praise Isn't Worth It (The World)

 

It has been two weeks since the trail.

Two weeks since the Flash saved Central City from a nuclear explosion.

Two weeks since the Flash got a medal of valor.

Two weeks since Barry Allen was found guilty on the murder of Clifford DeVoe.

Two weeks since Iron Heights got a new prisoner.

Two weeks since the Flash was last seen.

And people were starting to notice.

So when there was a press conference in the police station that afternoon, people expected to get answers from the police, and even though they got answers, it wasn't from the police. There were over a dozen reporters, about 8 camera's and even more police officers. They were all turned to a little stage with a microphone and a tv of which nobody knew how it got there.

In the crowd there was a reporter Iris West with her cop father Joe West, waiting what the news was, and finally somebody walked up to the stage. The man wasn't that long with curly, dark hair and a small beard.

"Hello everybody. I'm professor Mxy and I'm here because I know who the Flash is." He began.

Iris and Joe immediately looked at each other and texted their friends at STAR Labs to watch the news because by now, everyone was watching.

"Now, as you may have noticed, the Flash hasn't been seen in a few weeks and that isn't because the Flash failed this city, but because this city failed the Flash." He continued. 

"How does he know all this?" Joe asked. "Do we know him? Is he a meta?"

In Star Labs, Caitlyn, Cisco and Harry were trying to figure out who he was.

"No, I don't think so. Look at the heat signature he's giving. This is someone not only from another univers, he's an alien from another universe." Harry said.

"Like Supergirl?" Joe asked.

"Jep. Like Supergirl."

The screen turned on and you saw The Flash fighting Fallout.

"This is the last sighting of the Flash. Here he's fighting a man with the power to level the whole city. He's risking his life for this city. He actually get's a medal of Valor for this. Now why would he just leave after this? Right? I mean it doesn't make sense. It's because he had no choice."

In Iron Heights the prisoners were having lunch while there was a tv on with the press conference. Barry Allen and his inmates were watching it very closely.

"So here you have the Flash fighting for the city, and do you wanna know where he was 5 min before this? He was at a trial. Why? Because Barry Allen is the Flash." Mxy said.

In Iron Heights it took a moment to let it sink in. But then all at once they turned to the hero who just sighed. 

In the police station people were talking. Captain Sighn immediately took his phone out and called the prison.

"Warden? This is Sighn. I need you to get Barry Allen to a safe place now. Out of side of any prisoners. Yes. I understand. Good." And he hang up. "Barry is being moved to a safe place. Even if he isn't the Flash, he's in danger  now."

Mxy didn't stop there.

"Here you have Barry Allen at his trial. And here you have Barry Allen leaving his trail, knowing it would hurt his case badly, to safe the city. All those times he was late? He was saving people's life. And that 'sabatical' that wasn't a sabatical. Barry Allen left earth so it wouldn't be ripped open in two. He was saving us even then. And now you may think 'but if he really did kill DeVoe then it doesn't matter that he's the Flash.' And you're right. But Barry Allen didn't kill Clifford DeVoe. Here is the proof." He said as a video began playing of what had happened with DeVoe.

"And lastly I want you to picture this. Barry Allen is a speedster,  he could have broke out of that prison in less than one second but he didn't. Why?"

Before he could say anything else, a portal opend and out came Vibe and Killer Frost.

"Who are you?" Vibe asked.

"Oh don't worry. I'm a friend" Mxy answered.

"Yeah right." Killer Frost said.

Again a breach opend. Only this one wasn't caused by Cisco. Out of that portal came Supergirl with her adoptive sister DEO agent Alex Danvers with her gun ready to fire.

"Mxy!" Supergirl said annoyed.

"Mxy?" Alex said surprised.

"Kara?" Vibe, Killer Frost, Iris and Joe asked shocked.

"Kara darling" Mxy enthusiastically said all at once.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Wait, Kara you know him?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, he's from our dimension." Alex answered putting her gun down.

"I followed your advice and decided to help people." Mxy said.

"Yeah somehow I find that hard to believe." The DEO agent replied.

"What did you do?" Kara asked.

"He outed Barry as the Flash." Frost said.

"Seriously? That's your definition of helping?" Alex asked.

"I did help. Because of me Barry won't be in prison for much longer." Mxy said.

"I'm sorry, did you say prison? Barry Allen is in prison? What did he do? Forgot to pay his parking ticket?" Kara asked.

"No, he was found guilty for murder." One of the police officer answered nervously.

Kara and Alex were looking at said officer with blank expression's.

"I'm sorry, did you say guilty for murder?" Kara asked.

"And your talking about Barry Allen? Are you all idiots?" Alex followed..

The police and reporters looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Excuse me?" someone asked.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" the superhero replied.

"Well clearly they do, and now this guy made sure the whole city knows." Frost said.

"Wait you said that Barry was in prison. Is the news also shown in prison?" the DEO agent asked.

Supergirl immediately flew off to the prison where there was a fight. She made sure all the prisoners were back in there cellmates and the guards were safe and then took Barry to the police station.

"Hey guys..." Barry awkwardly said before his friends and family hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me, Kara."

"Oh don't sweat it. I'm just glad you're out of there." 

She grabbed Mxy and made a portal.

"I guess we'll see each other again soon." Kara said.

"I guess we will." the speedster answered.

They walked trough the portal and went back to earth 38.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're the Flash?" Singh asked.

They stood in his office with Joe and Iris.

"Yep... Is that a bad thing?" Barry asked carefully.

Singh chuckled.

"A bad thing? Barry I literately gave you a medal of valor, I do not think this should be a bad thing." Singh said.

Barry chuckled.

"Of course we're gonna need to talk about your criminal situation, but for now just rest. We'll continue this conversation later." he followed.

Barry give his captain a hand and walked with his wife and father out the station.

David sat down and looked as he walked away.

All he could see was the little boy that Joe used to take with him. 

It reminded him how much this world changed.

And how proud he was to know Barry Allen.

 

 


End file.
